1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water-cooling device, and more particularly to a water-cooling device, which is able to enhance the structural strength of the liquid reservoir main body and provide waterproof effect for the stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the operation performances of electronic apparatuses have become higher and higher. As a result, in operation, the electronic components disposed in the electronic apparatuses will generate a great amount of heat. In general, it is necessary to arrange a heat sink or radiating fins on the electronic components to increase the heat dissipation area and enhance the heat dissipation efficiency. However, the heat sink and the radiating fins can only achieve a limited heat dissipation effect. Therefore, a conventional water-cooling device is often employed to enhance the heat dissipation efficiency.
The conventional water-cooling device serves to absorb the heat generated by a heat generation component (such as a central processing unit or graphics processing unit) and heat-exchange with a cooling liquid contained in the water-cooling device. A pump is disposed in the water-cooling device to circulate the cooling liquid. The water-cooling device is connected to a heat sink through multiple tube bodies. Accordingly, the cooling liquid can circularly flow within the heat sink and the water-cooling device to heat-exchange with the heat sink and dissipate the heat. In this case, the heat generated by the heat generation component can be quickly dissipated.
However, when the pump in the conventional water-cooling device operates, the stator assembly also will generate heat. In the conventional water-cooling device, the stator assembly is isolated from the cooling liquid and is self-cooled by way of air cooling. Therefore, the cooling effect is poor. As a result, the heat often over-accumulates around the stator assembly to cause burnout of the stator assembly. Moreover, the heat accumulation problem of the stator will affect the lifetime of the water-cooling device.
In the conventional water-cooling device, in order to prevent the stator assembly of the pump from being damaged due to contact with the liquid, the stator assembly is disposed on outer side of the water-cooling device, while the rotor assembly for guiding the cooling liquid to circulate within the water-cooling device is disposed in the chamber of the water-cooling device. The rotor is separated from the corresponding stator by the outer case of the water-cooling device and driven by the magnetized stator. The outer case of the water-cooling device must be designed in consideration of the structural strength of the water-cooling device itself. Therefore, the outer case of the water-cooling device has a considerable thickness. Accordingly, the thickness of the outer case of the water-cooling device leads to a gap between the rotor assembly and the stator assembly to affect the operation efficiency of the pump. As a result, as a whole, the heat dissipation performance of the water-cooling device is affected. Also, the total volume of the water-cooling device is excessively large.